


Kinktober 10

by YlvaUllsdotter



Series: Kinktober 2019 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Electro play, F/M, Femdom, Kinktober 2019, NSFW, Nipple Play, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Sub Dean, Sub!Dean, Submissive Dean Winchester, Unprotected Sex, Violet Wand, don't do this kids, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-31 01:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaUllsdotter/pseuds/YlvaUllsdotter
Summary: Dean is curious about her box of toys. She fit most of it in her duffel.





	Kinktober 10

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10 of Kinktober with prompt Toys. I apologize for nothing.

She woke up from the sunlight poking her in the eyes through the bedroom window. Dean had wrapped himself around her from behind, the blanket still between them. One leather-covered hand lay on her waist, the other somewhere between them. She carefully extricated herself from his embrace and smiled at the way he snuffled beneath the leather hood. With careful fingers, she undid the buckles to the collar, hood, and mitts, managing to remove the collar and mitts without Dean waking up. There was no way she could pull the hood off though, so she settled for removing the muzzle for the moment. 

Dean started to stir at the feeling of the muzzle snaps being undone, snorting and smacking his lips. His hand groped for her, finding only her thigh. She could almost see the frown on his face, even hidden by the hood. His eyes blinked open, peering up at her. 

“Mornin’,” she smiled down at him.

He grunted, eloquent as always so early in the morning. Since he was awake, she tugged at the hood, managing, with Dean’s help, to peel it off him. His hair was damp with sweat and matted, laying flat against his scalp. He rubbed a hand down his face, snuffling like a badger. She giggled at his grumpy morning mood and slid off the bed. 

“Go take a shower, Dean. I’ll get the coffee started,” she told him, heading downstairs in only the t-shirt and panties she had slept in.

She heard him rummage around upstairs while she started the coffee and threw some bacon in the pan. Dean was better at cooking, but she could manage bacon and toast. She would let him handle the eggs if he wanted them. Just when the coffee maker dinged that it was finished, she heard Dean coming down the stairs. When he entered the kitchen, she handed him a mug full of black coffee. He sipped it gratefully, sitting down at the table. She put the toast and bacon on the table, then sat down opposite him and dug in.

Dean finished half his mug of coffee before he even touched his food. He popped half a strip of bacon in his mouth, glancing at the dog dishes still sitting on the kitchen floor. She saw where he looked, but ate in silence while waiting for Dean to speak.

“My knees are sore,” he finally rumbled, his voice still morning hoarse.

She smirked around a bite of toast, washing it down with a sip of juice, humming non-commitally. He ate a few more bites and put peanut butter on his toast before speaking again.

“That was...different,” he tried.

“Yeah?” She tried not to let on how she felt, giving him space to get his own feelings out.

“I didn’t hate it,” he finished, taking a bite of his toast.

“You seemed very committed to being a puppy,” she deadpanned.

Dean borrowed one of Sam’s patented bitch faces, making her smile. They ate in silence until both their plates were cleared. Dean finished his coffee, she finished her juice. Dean collected the dishes and took them over to the sink, still silent. She waited while he washed up and put everything away. When he was finishing up, she walked out onto the patio, taking a seat in the sun. It was still cool this early in the morning. Later in the day, the weather would warm a bit, but it was still mid-October in Kansas, so there would be no swimming in the pool. While she was reflecting on the weather, Dean walked out and sat down next to her.

“Was...uhm...did you…,” he stammered, and she took pity on him.

“I enjoyed you as a puppy, yes,” she told him in a soft voice.

“Oh. Good.” He fell silent again for a moment. Gesturing at the property around them, he looked at her questioningly. “Whose is this?”

“For the next couple of weeks, ours,” she replied.

Dean nodded, able to fill in the blanks for himself. He picked at a loose thread on the jeans he was wearing, the same he had worn when he arrived the day before.

“Don’t suppose you brought any extra clothes?” He looked up at her through his lashes.

“No. But you did,” she smiled. “I packed a bag for both of us the day before yesterday, it’s in the trunk.” Her explanation made sense and he nodded. 

“Want me to…?” He gestured toward the front of the house, and the driveway.

“Might as well,” she agreed. “I’ve got some stuff upstairs, I’ll bring it to the living room while you do that.”

Dean nodded and headed through the house to grab the bags from the trunk. They passed each other at the bottom of the stairs, she going to the living room, duffel in hand; he heading upstairs with their bags. He came right back down, not having bothered to change. She liked the way he looked, his jeans hanging low on his hips with no belt, barefoot and topless. His hair was still damp from the shower and hedgehog spiky. It made him look younger somehow.

He sprawled on the couch, eyes flicking over the doggy bed in the corner of the room before settling on the pile of things on the coffee table. She had opted to dump everything out of the duffel, leaving the sorting for when Dean joined her. She sat down next to him and put her hand on his thigh, nodding at the pile.

“You’re the one that was curious. You get to pick what you wanna try,” she told him.

Dean raised his eyebrows curiously and leaned forward, poking cautiously through the pile, as if he was afraid something would bite him. She grinned at him and nudged his ribs with her elbow.

“Nothing in there is gonna bite you, Dean. It’s ok to touch.”

Dean glanced at her only long enough to roll his eyes, then went back to the pile. He did seem slightly less cautious, picking things up and touching them. Her favorite purple vibrator got a once-over; he even turned it on briefly, flinching at the sudden strong vibration. A rubber cock ring was pushed aside; she thought it was because of the day before and wondered briefly if he had removed it during his shower. The pinwheel got pushed aside as well; he already knew what that felt like. The plugs had him fidgeting in his seat, but he pushed those aside as well. Finally, he held up something that looked like a wand made of plastic, tapering to a smooth point at one end. 

“What’s this?” He frowned at it curiously.

She held out her hand and he placed the item on her palm. With her other hand on his chest, she pushed him to lean back against the couch, leaving him in a slouch since he had been sitting on the edge of the seat. She had more powerful versions of this back home, but this was enough to start with, which was why she had brought it. When she pushed the button to turn it on, Dean watched closely, expecting something to happen. When nothing did, he relaxed slightly. 

“Put your hands behind your back,” she told him, and he complied.

She slid her free hand up his torso, caressing the smooth skin. Smooth when it should be scarred, thanks to Castiel. His body was paler than one might expect since he almost always wore several layers of fabric. She was used to it though. 

“Look at me,” she prompted and waited for him to do as she asked.

Their eyes on each other, she used her peripheral vision to guide her hand, touching the tip of the wand to his skin just below his nipple. There was a tiny crackle and Dean jumped when the shock stung his skin.

“Sonofabitch,” he muttered.

She smirked and let the wand hover over his skin, waiting for him to stop her. When no objection came, she touched the tip directly to his nipple, sending the small shock into him. It was not even enough to jolt his muscle visibly, only enough to send a small shock sizzling across his skin. It felt like less than a tickle, really. When he still said nothing to stop her, she dragged the wand lightly down his ribs. He flinched away from it but immediately moved back. 

“How does it feel?” She prompted him, wanting to hear him say it.

“It’s...it feels weird. Like a tickle, but with the hint of a sting behind it”, he attempted to explain.

She repeated the motion on the other side of his body, dragging the wand lightly down his ribs. Again, he flinched away from it, but she got the impression it was more because it was tickling him than from pain. Getting an idea, she moved the wand away.

“Sit up and close your eyes,” she told him.

Dean did as she said, sitting on the edge of the couch, his feet flat against the soft rug that covered the polished wood floor. He kept his hands behind his back, even though she had said nothing about that. She moved the stuff on the table to make some room and sat there, facing Dean. Raising her free hand, she touched a fingertip lightly to his cheek. Dean flinched back. When he noticed it was only her fingers, he moved back and let her brush them over his skin, tracing the features of his face, tracing shapes in his freckles. Without warning, she touched the tip of the wand to his side, just a tap. Dean flinched and gasped in surprise.

Moving her hand down, she touched the side of his neck, her fingers tracing the freckles down to his shoulder. Another tap of the wand, this time on his other side. Again, he flinched and gasped, surprised. 

Her hand continued its journey, down his chest, fingertips pausing to play with his nipple, pulling, twisting, pinching. The wand touched his other nipple, and he flinched again, his body curling in on itself for a moment before he straightened again.

Fingertips traced his ribs, visible only because of the position he was in. As her hand moved lower, his back straightened, flattening the slight belly rolls and giving her access to his bellybutton. She brushed her fingers around it; the skin there was sensitive to her touch. The tip of the wand touched the center of Dean’s anti-possession tattoo, and he flinched again. 

Her hand went lower, slipping beneath the waistband of his jeans, finding no boxers. Apparently, he had decided to go commando instead of wearing the same boxers as the day before. She popped the button and undid the zipper, giving her hand more room to play. Slipping down further, she palmed his cock, which was starting to chub. The wand touched his other nipple and he flinched again. This time, she felt his cock twitch in her hand.

She wrapped her fingers around him, squeezing gently while dragging the wand down his ribs again. He twitched and grew a little firmer. She pushed him to lean back against the couch again, tugging the jeans over his hips and down his legs while he lifted his ass to help. She left the jeans around his ankles, sliding her hands up his legs in a soft caress until she was back where she had started, one hand wrapped around his cock, the other wielding the wand. 

Stroking him slowly, she touched the wand to the inside of his thigh. His leg flinched, but he seemed to be adjusting to the feeling of the small shocks now. She turned the intensity up a notch, and touched the wand to his other thigh, squeezing his cock firmly.

Dean’s head fell back against the couch and a groan pushed out of his chest at the feeling. Another few strokes had him fully hard in her hand. Grinning wickedly, she added lube and stroked slowly and firmly. The wand touched his balls, and Dean yelped in surprise, attempting to close his legs to protect himself. Futilely, as it turned out since her knees held his legs open to her touch. 

Dean breathed hard, his mind trying to adjust to the mixed signals of the pain from the shock and the pleasure from her hand on his cock. Then she stopped touching him. It took him a moment to realize. He opened his eyes and looked up at her, bewildered.

“Time to try something else,” she smiled, again sitting on the couch next to him.

Dean huffed, but sat up and ran a hand down his face, trying to focus. He looked at the wand, which she had placed to one side on the table, then turned back to the rest of the pile. She noticed his hand shaking slightly when he went to pick up something else and smirked in satisfaction. She loved keeping him off-balance and on his toes and he was certainly that right now.

He picked up the clover clamps and frowned at them for a moment before setting them aside. She thought that was probably a good thing; they were really too intense for someone who had never tried them before. He picked up one of the pair of purple silicone nipple suckers, testing the bulb with a confused frown.

“Oh, you would probably like those,” she said, taking it from his hand and picking up the other one.

She pushed him to lie back again. This time, he scooted back a little on the seat before leaning against the backrest. She squeezed the bulbs, one in each hand, and placed them over his nipples. When she released the bulbs, they latched onto his nipples. She knew very well what they felt like and watched his face when she released them. His eyes widened at the feeling much like when she would suck on his nipples, except more intense. 

“Oh fuck,” he breathed, his eyes half-closing with pleasure.

“Told you,” she smirked.

She picked the wand back up and turned it on, dragging it from the bottom of the nipple toy, along his ribs, ending at his groin. Dean let out a drawn-out moan, his body shivering from the multiple sensations. She repeated the motion on the other side of his body, this time ending with a light tap of the wand to his cock. It twitched where it lay against his belly, a drop of pre-come beading at the tip. 

She dragged the wand along his inner thighs, from knee to groin, each time ending with a light tap to his cock. Dean’s breath hitched, his groans choked off in his throat. When she stopped, his eyes opened, looking at her pleadingly.

“Don’t stop,” he breathed, hips rolling in small thrusts, seeking the friction he needed to come.

With her free hand, she grabbed the lube and let a few drops trickle onto his cock. It twitched when the cool liquid made contact with the hot skin. She set the lube aside and wrapped her hand around him, massaging more than stroking, while the wand touched down randomly on his body. 

Dean’s head fell back against the couch, his lips parted on short, shallow breaths. She set the wand down to release one nipple sucker at a time, re-applying them to the sound of Dean’s breathy groans. It was too much for her. She quickly slipped out of her panties and straddled his lap, his cock sliding inside her easily, filling her perfectly. With one hand on his shoulder for leverage, she rode him chasing her release. The wand touched down on his body randomly, each time making his hips snap into her, driving his cock a little deeper. Dropping the wand, she slipped her now-free hand between them, rubbing furiously at her clit. She was so close. Dean moaning in her ear pushed her higher and higher. His cock inside her hitting at just the right angle with each thrust. 

Then she was there, falling over the edge, her body tensing, thighs gripping Dean tightly while she shook with her release. When it began to wind down, she pulled the nipple toys off of Dean, both at once. They released with a small pop and Dean cried out, pushed over the edge of his own release. She felt him throbbing inside her, her arms wrapped around his shoulders, her face against the crook of his neck, whispering praise against his sweat-damp skin.


End file.
